


Boots, Troops, and Singing

by OrangeHobbit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Finn is a legend, Gen, Music, Not Beta Read, Singing, Stormtrooper Culture, Stormtrooper Rebellion, chanting, even among the loyal first order stormtroopers, possible stormtrooper OCs, stormtroopers are good at singing and fighting and not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeHobbit/pseuds/OrangeHobbit
Summary: The First Order has songs for everything. Songs for work and rest. But what about the defectors, the ones that follow the legendary FN-2187? The Stormtrooper who became human and became known as Finn.





	Boots, Troops, and Singing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [have you heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798602) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



There's songs of many in the 'corps, as they say. songs of loyalty, and songs of secrecy.  
songs that everyone sings together everyday, like the _The anthem of the Victors,_ also known as the First Order's anthem. If someone important has died recently like a general or a war hero who took themselves out to save their entire designation against the never-ending tide of rebel scum, The Song of Mourning and Revenge.  
  
There's also the marching songs, the songs of loyalty and of fight, the chants of weapon-drawing and blaster fire. Of seeing that the dead are of scum and of uselessness, and that the First Order will prevail and bring peace to the galaxy forever. They are the most lively, and the ones that the defectors remember with the most melancholy.  
  
There are also some chants. everyday chants, like the ones for exercise. Ones for the cadets to learn, and specialize. For to learn the ranks that they'll serve underneath, and the ranks they may attain if they work hard enough and commit themselves to the order. The songs that they teach to the young about how wonderful it is to be a storm-trooper, the one that all Loyal troopers carry in their hearts: _O, our Protectors_.  
  
There's other songs as well. Secret songs, songs that only a special few squads and people know. The songs of code and of heart; Songs that are maps to salvation. Songs that tell of how to _avoid_  rebellion and how to _avoid_ defection, songs of the once-storm-trooper FN-2187 and his _horrible defection_ (damned-be-him), songs of the _horrible rebellion and how the first order will crush it totally_ , songs of a better life after the war, songs of story from other places that aren't from here (that are usually banned and the troopers sent to reconditioning or decommission).  
  
Some follow these songs to their destination, and make new ones and new names. FA-8789/Fabio made the song of the traitors, a song of powerful words and the choice of saying No. BN-6401/Bonnie did the song of Finn, the legendary defector that inspired many others to go good as well. NA-3350/Nano made a chant of the troopers, to keep up with their old training regimen at the resistance bases. KB-8063/Kobe's one was of a sea shanty of the TIE-Traitors, the ex-TIE pilot regiment that defected all at once.

 

 

 

There's many songs to this day, not just of the legendary FN-2187: the storm-trooper who defected and how you can too if you're smart and quiet and bide your time to escape; and if you believe that you can do anything, and have the choice to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my starwars drabble and a bit! my tumblr is captain-navii and my starwars blog is hypersped if you want to chat!


End file.
